


All that's waiting is regret

by Estelle



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: What had been the happiest day of his life had turned into the worst in a matter of seconds, and Alex knew that it was all his fault.





	All that's waiting is regret

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something, because these boys deserve to be happy, damnit!
> 
> The title is from Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts", which also has the lines "lost the love I loved the most" and "I learned to live, half alive", and the rest of the song doesn't fit, but these lines just screamed Malex to me.

Alex wasn’t sure how he survived the night. After his father had attacked Michael – and he still couldn’t understand that that had happened, that he could be that hateful – he had fortunately left them, and Michael had left too, not shortly afterwards. And even though Alex had desperately wanted him to stay, to comfort and help him, he completely understood that Michael didn’t want that.  
In fact, he would completely understand if Michael never spoke to him again. What had been the happiest day of his life had turned into the worst in a matter of seconds, and he knew that it was all his fault. If he hadn’t told Michael about the shed, if he hadn’t tried to kiss him, if he hadn’t invited him back and done more than just kiss him (despite everything, the memory of that still brought a smile to his face), this wouldn’t have happened and Michael would be fine.  
He knew that he had at least try to apologise, even if it would be totally insufficient and Michael most likely wouldn’t want to hear it.  
He wasn’t at school the next day though, which was understandable, and with him living in his truck, he had no idea where to find him, so the only thing he could do was wait, growing more worried with each passing day.  
Finally, a week later, he saw him again, and his heart jumped in his chest. Michael looked sad and uncomfortable, bags under his eyes and carefully trying to hide his bandaged hand, but despite everything, he was still the most beautiful sight ever to Alex.  
So after school, he approached him at his truck before Michael could leave, his heart beating so fast that he was almost sure Michael would be able to hear it.  
“Alex!” Michael look up sharply at hearing him approach, and Alex stopped a few steps away from him.  
“I am so sorry!”, he started.  
“Don’t”, Michael interrupted him, and Alex flinched. Of course Michael didn’t want to hear this, he probably didn’t want to be near him at all. Alex had expected this, but it still felt like his heart was breaking.  
“Michael, please, let me say this”, he pleaded, not even realising that he was using his first name, but Michael still shook his head.  
But he couldn’t just stop trying. “Please, I…”  
With two steps, Michael was in front of him, carefully placing his hands on his cheeks and interrupting him with a tender kiss.  
For a second, Alex was too shocked to react, never even having dared to hope that he would get to do this again, then he kissed him back, but just when things were starting to get heated, Michael pulled back, but still stayed close.  
Alex blinked, confused what was happening, hoping with everything he had that Michael would give him the chance to apologise now.  
Before he could say anything though, Michael beat him to it.  
“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry!”, he said lowly, but with conviction, and Alex felt his heart sink.  
“But…”, he tried to protest, but Michael silenced him with a quick kiss.  
“No! Don’t you ever apologise for that monster! None of that was your fault.” Michael sounded angry, but his hands on Alex’ face were tender and his eyes shone with affection, and Alex had to blink back tears.  
“But it is my fault! If I hadn’t…”  
“Do you regret what happened between us?”, Michael interrupted him, sounding unsure for the first time, and Alex pulled back a little in surprise.  
“What? No! Of course not! That was the happiest I’ve ever been!”, he reassured him immediately, and Michael smiled slightly.  
“Me too. And I wouldn’t change it for the world. Even with what happened after. It was worth it. _You’re_ worth it.”  
At that, Alex couldn’t hold in the tears any longer, and Michael gently wiped them away with his right hand.  
“Are you sure?”, he still had to ask, not quite believing that he wasn’t dreaming.  
“Absolutely. Unless you don’t want me anymore?” Michael actually started to pull back, but Alex vehemently placed his hands on his hips, keeping him close.  
“How can you even ask me that? Of course I do!”, he stated firmly, then confessed: “I never dared hope that you would still want me, though.”  
Michael smiled. “How could I not?”  
And when he leaned forward to capture his lips with his own again, Alex thought that despite everything, he could stay in Roswell after all, if only Michael kept kissing him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me prompts or just scream about Malex with me on [tumblr](http://hazelestelle.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
